


Life Changer

by Tommyboy



Category: Magic Mike (2012)
Genre: M/M, community slash the drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life changing moment when he tried to explain "It's not what you think."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Changer

Mike was about to shoot his load when the door to his bedroom opened behind them loudly. All he heard was the exclamations coming from his mother as the boy behind him moved off, leaving him naked and uncovered on the bed, and started gathering his clothes quickly as his mother continued her tirade at them both.

Finally moving to find his own shorts, Mike tried to defend him and the boy, trying to tell her it wasn’t what she thought it was, but she wasn’t having any of it, finally telling him she wanted him out of the house.


End file.
